The present invention relates to recharging of portable electronic devices in general, and more particularly, to a recharger having a light emitting device proximal to a device connector terminus.
Many low cost portable electronic devices such as handheld computers and microcassette recorders are powered by disposable batteries. Thus, devices powered by disposable batteries are always susceptible to power loss at inopportune moments. Portable electronic devices intended for recharging must be engineered to incorporate circuitry for assuring that in-device battery recharge will not damage the device proper. Alternatively, rechargeable batteries are removed from the device for recharging. In the former instance, the additional circuitry to monitor in-device recharging adds expense and complexity and thereby makes retrofitting of a device intended for use with disposable batteries both difficult and cumbersome. Removing batteries for recharge disrupts device usage and causes excessive device wear.
Conventional rechargers often contain an LED indicator integral with a power source adapter. The LED indicator affording information regarding the completion of a charging circuit or the charge status of the battery. In instances where the power source adapter is a plug that couples with an alternating current power source, the LED indicator integral therewith is frequently located at a remote wall socket or otherwise inconvenient location to check for LED illumination. Likewise, where the power source adapter is configured to engage a vehicle cigarette lighter, an LED integral with the power source adapter and proximal to the cigarette lighter is typically remote from the location of a charging device and represents a distraction during vehicle operation. Alternatively, indicator LEDs have been incorporated into a recharger housing that serves to cradle a battery or device during the charging process. U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,911 is an example of such ahousing. A supporting housing with an LED indicator suffers the limitation of increasing the size of a recharger system beyond the footprint of the portable device intended to couple thereto. Thus, there exists a need for a portable electronic device recharger having a compact connector terminus including an indicator LED.
Generally, a power source adapter is provided to condition the power to be utilized by the electronic device. The adapter may include a transformer and converter that each act on the source power to adapt it for use by the recharger control circuitry for subsequent communication to subject portable electronic device.
An electrical conductor connects to the power adapter in a manner that allows the power adapter to be in electrical communication with a device connected to the opposite end of the conductor.
A connector terminus having a terminal housing that includes a charging control circuit is connected to the electrical conductor at an end opposite the power adapter. The connector terminus includes a coupling means for connecting to the electronic device and is not a docking unit for receiving or cradling the device. Most importantly, the terminus includes an indicator light emitting device whereby the user of the recharger can determine the charging state of the device by the illumination state of the light emitting device.
A battery compartment cover is installed such that the through holes therein are in alignment with the terminus coupling of the battery pack to permit coupling with the connector terminus.
The power adapter of the recharger is connected to a power source whereby the transformer/converter circuitry conditions the power for use by the electronic device.
The connector terminus is then connected to the terminus coupling through the replacement battery compartment cover to begin the charging process.
During charging, the light emitting device on the connector terminus optionally flashes at a steady frequency as an indication that normal charging is occurring. When the rechargeable battery has obtained its maximum charging capacity, the light emitting device stops flashing and remains on at a steady state condition. However, once the rechargeable battery has reached its capacity and the electronic device is operated while the recharger is still attached, the light emitting device will occasionally flash as an indication that the power being expended from the batteries is being replaced on a periodic basis. Alternatively, the same light emitting device or a different light emitting device simply activates upon coupling to a power source and/or the completion of a recharge circuit therewith and the subject device.